Far Away, Yet Close Together
by novemberskie
Summary: They should fit together so perfectly, and yet, they do. How can it possible work? Follow Matthew and Gilbert as they find out that romance isn't as easy as they thought it was.
1. Saved

_**This is going to be all of my PruCans together, seeing as how I really needed to explain a few things. This makes it easier on all of you.**_

_**Enjoy! ;3**_

* * *

Gilbert first met Matthew Williams on Matthew's birthday, July first, in a dark alley. He was just walking past the mouth of the alley, not paying attention to anything in particular, when he heard a strangled voice yelling, "I'm not Alfred!"

"Shut up, you stupid American." An answering voice said, and Gilbert recognized it instantly as Vash, the Switz who he had picked a fight with the previous semester. "You're going to pay for touching my sister."

"I'm not Alfred!" The voice cried again, and Gilbert looked into the alley way to see the angry blond Switz holding up a squirming dirty blond headed girl. Vash wasn't very tall, but he managed to hold the girl a good foot off the ground by fisting the front of her red sweatshirt.

"Dude, cut it out." Gilbert snapped, walking over and pulling Vash from the girl. "What's your deal?"

"Alfred touched Lilli, and he's going to pay!" Vash growled, glaring at Gilbert.

"So you take it out on her?" Gilbert pointed at the girl, who was on the ground, crying. He leaned down and put an arm around her shoulder, but she flinched, moving away. Gilbert sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She allowed him to put an arm around her shoulder again, and he let her cry on his shoulder as he glared up at Vash, whose face was slightly red with embarrassment.

"Get out of my sight Vash, before I do something we'll both regret." Gilbert growled, before he began to rub comforting circles on the crying girl's back. "It'll be okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

Vash turned and stalked away, while Gilbert sat with her for a moment longer. He noticed a white stuffed bear beside her knee, in the mud, and he picked it up. Then, he stood, pulling her up with him.

He realized right then that she was actually a he.

"You uh, you dropped this, I think." Gilbert prayed he hadn't noticed that he had referred to him as a she.

"T-thank you..." Came the almost silent reply.

"Anytime." Gilbert smiled down at the boy, who refused to look up. His smile fell away, wondering if Vash had done any more damage. The boy didn't protest as he lifted his face to see three long cuts, likely from a knife; one across his neck (it was a very shallow cut), one across his cheek, and one across his forehead.

"_Was_, did you take Lilli's hair bow or something?" Gilbert chuckled, though the boy finally looked up, only to fix him with a dark glare. The fact that he had deep purple-blue eyes didn't help, and Gilbert took a step back, hands raised in surrender. "I just wanted to know why Vash was trying to beat you up.

"It's n-nothing." His eyes lightened as he regarded him curiously. "Why... Why did you... Save me?"

"Because you needed help." Gilbert shrugged before grinning. "And I'm pretty awesome!"

He blinked at Gilbert before looking down, his gaze locked on the cement. Gilbert sighed again.

"Come on." He grabbed his hand and tugged him gently after him. When the boy began to trip, Gilbert picked him up bridal style to make it easier. He blushed, but didn't protest. "My name is Gilbert by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt. What's yours?" The boy didn't reply. "If you don't tell me, you'll force my hand. I'll have to come up with a nickname for you, and I don't think you'd like that."

But Gilbert already had a nickname for the boy; Birdie. The blond reminded the albino of a jumpy little bird, so the name fit.

When the boy still didn't answer, Gilbert smiled. "Birdie it is, then."

"W-why Birdie...?" He asked quietly.

"Because you're adorable, like a baby bird." Gilbert replied, not entirely lying. He really was adorable. 'Birdie' blushed again.

Gilbert carried him to his apartment and set him down long enough to open the door before picking him up again and kicking the door shut after entering. He then placed him on the counter, and turned the radio on.

"Stay right here." Gilbert said, then started walking away as 'I Can Be Your Hero, Baby' by Enrique Iglesias started to play. He got some things out of the bathroom to clean the wounds, and came out to hear the boy singing softly.

_Would you tremble_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Gilbert watched him, entranced by his soft, clear voice. His heart fluttered for a moment as he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

"You have a good voice." Gilbert remarked, which caused him to start, slipping off the counter, and scramble into a corner. "Hey, hey now, I'm not going to hurt you..."

The boy relaxed somewhat when he saw that it was only Gilbert, and stood. Gilbert sat him back on the counter, and tended to his wounds.

"M-Matthew, eh." The boy said after a few moments of silence, earning a confused look from Gilbert. "My name. I-it's Matthew Williams."

"Alfred Jones' twin?" Gilbert received only a nod in response. "Of course, I'd get stuck Alfred Jones' brother, and-Hey, don't start crying on me!"

Matthew shook his head as he cried, trying to slip down so he could leave, but he slumped down to the floor, too weak from stress to move much. Gilbert picked him up again, and carried him to his bed, whispering soft words to him. Once he was placed on the bed, Matthew fell asleep quickly. Gilbert smiled down at him, and wondered how old he was.

Then it hit him; Matthew was Alfred's twin. Alfred had just turned nineteen, which meant Matthew had just turned nineteen, which meant Gilbert was a year and a half older than him.

And that was it!

* * *

Matthew woke one morning while Gilbert was trying to clean his room a bit. He smiled at the wheat-blond as he worked. "Didn't mean to wake you kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, eh." Matthew muttered, curling in on himself in the blanket. He had been at Gilbert's house for a week (his family DID know he was there) and had grown used to the albino. This meant he was slightly less nervous around Gilbert.

"You're a year and a half younger than me." Gilbert finished and smirked at Matthew. "You're a kid in my eyes."

Matthew didn't want to admit that those words hurt; he couldn't be falling for the self-proclaimed Prussian albino... Could he?

"Wha'ever." He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow he had placed over his face.

"Get up, lazy bones, before I do something I'll regret later." Gilbert warned, feigning threatening. Matthew assumed he was entirely joking, so he just rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Gilbert suddenly jumped on the bed, straddling the Canadian's hips.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Matthew sputtered, his face a deep red. "Get off!"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's wrists and held his arms above his head, grinning down at the squirming, flustered boy. "I warned you, Birdie." He sang, still smiling.

"G-Gil!" Matthew tried to shove, kick, or roll him off, but he just couldn't. "Wha-"

"Shut up." Gilbert said quietly, and Matthew complied, blinking up at Gilbert's red eyes curiously as Gilbert leaned down so his lips were by Matthew's ear.

"Guess what?" He whispered, breath tickling the younger's ear. This earned him a shiver.

"Mm?" Matthew mumbled, no longer trying to escape.

"You're..." Gilbert played with the odd curl that he could never get to stick down, earning another shiver, and a sigh. "It."

And suddenly Gilbert was gone, running out of the room at an incredible speed. Matthew stared after him for a moment in shock before he took off after him. He rounded the corner beside the stairs, and spotted Gilbert sitting calmly at the kitchen table. He walked down and sat across from Gilbert, eyeing him curiously.

"Don't undress people with your eyes." Gilbert murmured, though he seemed off somehow. "It's rude..."

"Doesn't seem to stop you from doing it." Matthew replied, nudging Gilbert with his foot playfully.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep your innocence." He looked back up at Matthew, his usual cocky grin back. "Unless, of course, you don't want it?"

"N-no, I… I w-want to keep it." Matthew scooted back a little, suddenly feeling too close to Gilbert, as they had both leaned over the table towards one another.

"Really?" Gilbert stood, and walked to Matthew. He then plopped down in Matthew's lap, grinning. Matthew's cheeks were suddenly marred with a pink tint. "Cause I think you'd be willing to lose it for me, Birdie~"

"G-Gil-Gilbert!" Matthew squeaked as one of the albino's hands slipped up into his shirt, tickling his chest. Giggles erupted from the Canadian, and Gilbert soon had him down on the floor. He was straddling Matthew's hips, grinning down at him. It wasn't until Matthew's face was beat red that Gilbert realized how compromising the position was. He also noticed, however, just how much he was okay with that.

Ten seconds later, Matthew's lips were trapped by Gilbert's, the albino's tongue darting across them, asking for entrance. Matthew obliged.

He didn't remember much after that.


	2. And Your Little Curl Too!

_It's been a long day,_ Matthew thought tiredly to himself as he trudged up the stairs, bottle of maple syrup in one hand. If he left it out, and Gilbert happened to show up, it would be gone. Matthew found himself smiling at the memory of meeting Gilbert for the first time.

_"Who?" Kumajirou blinked up at Matthew, who sighed tiredly. _

_ "I'm Canada, your-" Matthew narrowed his lilac eyes at the polar bear. "You know what? Forget it. You'll forget again." _

_ The bear shrugged and trotted off, likely to go find something to eat. Matthew dropped into the seat for the World Meeting, trying to make himself disappear. Lucky for him, it took no effort whatsoever. No one knew he was there._

_ "You're concentrating awfully hard for someone who's not doing anything." A voice said behind Matthew, making him jump. "Whoa, you're like a jumpy little bird…"_

_ "I'm not a bird." Matthew muttered._

_ "Are so!" The albino standing behind him leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Birdie~"_

_ Matthew blushed, and sunk lower in his seat._

_ "I am _not _a bird." Matthew said almost inaudibly. _

_ "What's that Birdie?" The platinum blonde snickered, leaning closer, his red eyes reflecting Matthew's lilac ones. "I didn't hear you."_

Gilbert hadn't remembered that meeting however, when he came to save Matthew from Vash, the trigger-happy Switz whose sister Alfred had drunkenly tried to seduce as revenge against Arthur, his boyfriend.

_"Dude, cut it out." Gilbert's voice snapped, footstepts walking over and pulling Vash from Matthew. "What's your deal?"_

_"Alfred touched Lilli, and he's going to pay!" Vash growled, glaring at the albino._

_"So you take it out on her?" Matthew ignored the fact that Gilbert called him a girl, and cried quietly, curled in on himself. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he flinched away. Gilbert sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He allowed him to put an arm around his shoulder again, and Gilbert let Matthew cry on his shoulder as he glared up at Vash, whose face was slightly red with embarrassment._

_"Get out of my sight Vash, before I do something we'll both regret." Gilbert growled, before he began to rub comforting circles on the crying Canadian's back. "It'll be okay, he won't hurt you anymore."_

_Vash turned and stalked away, while Gilbert sat with Matthew for a moment longer. He stood, pulling him up with him._

_"You uh, you dropped this, I think." Gilbert handed him a stuffed polar bear that had been dropped the moment Vash appeared._

_"T-thank you..." Came the almost silent reply._

Matthew sighed, dropping into his bed, tucking the maple syrup bottle under his pillow. He didn't bother with pulling his blanket over him, nor did he bother with changing into night clothes. Sleep came swiftly.

It was about this time that Ludwig dropped off a very drunk Gilbert—Gilbird stayed with Ludwig, feeling it was the best idea—who stumbled his way to the front door. Matthew had conveniently left it unlocked, and Gilbert went straight to the kitchen to see if there was any maple syrup.

There was none.

Gilbert muttered something about stupid Canadians, and walked up the stairs. When he stumbled into Matthew's room, he saw the Canadian was asleep. He dropped on the bed beside Matthew.

"Heeeeeey Birdie." He slurred, grinning at the now-awake Matthew. "Make me pancakes?"

"No." Matthew mumbled, half asleep, and rolled over so Gilbert was staring at his back.

"Why nooooooot?" Gilbert whined, tugging on the back of Matthew's night shirt.

"Cause it's 2 AM." Matthew muttered, and that's when Gilbert noticed his hair curl was sitting rather teasingly on the top of Matthew's head. Surely Matthew wouldn't mind if he just… Gave it a little tug…

Matthew went limp and let out a loud half-yelp, half-moan, before slapping a hand over his mouth, swinging around to glare at a giggling Gilbert, who still had a finger wrapped around the curl. Matthew slapped his hand away. "Don't do that, eh!"

"Y-you _moaned_ Birdie!" Gilbert laughed, rolling right off the bed, only to continue laughing at a blushing Matthew. "And you said eh!"

"Was that your way of forcing me into making pancakes?" Matthew asked, lilac eyes narrowed at the Prussian as he ignored the comments.

"No, but it can be." Gilbert got an evil glint in his eyes, and jumped onto the bed, straddling Matthew's hips. Matthew yelped in shock, blushing even brighter. "Birdieeeeeeeee~"

"You're drunk." Matthew realized in shock.

"As if it wasn't that obvious." Gil slurred again, grinning at the red Canadian. "You're as red as your flag!"

"You have that effect on me." Matthew blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth again.

Maple.

"The awesome me has that effect on everyone." Gilbert replied, twirling Matthew's curl around his finger. "Should I do it again Birdie, or are you going to make me pancakes?"

"I'll make you pancakes." Matthew was blushing furiously by now, and Gilbert grinned, rolling off him.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Matthew immediately began making pancakes; anything to get his mind off the fact that Gilbert was trying to shed his t-shirt right there.

In the middle.

Of Matthew's kitchen.

Right. Then.

"Do you need help?" Matthew asked, hoping the cocky-ness of the statement hid the fact that he was shivering slightly. They hadn't even really acknowledged that anything had gone on between them the week after Gilbert saved him, when Gilbert and Matthew... Did... Ahem. Yeah. Stuff.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Gilbert smiled at Matthew coyly. "Come help me Birdiiiiiiiiie!"

"I don't think I will." Matthew replied, finishing up the first pancake. "I do have to cook your pancakes, you know, eh."

"Ohmygodyoujustsaidehagain!" Gilbert said, laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I just said eh."

The silence that followed that statement made Matthew sigh in relief. He managed to finish up the five pancakes he was making. However, when Matthew turned around, he saw that Gilbert was missing.

Maple.

"Gil?" Matthew looked around, trying to find the albino. He found him still trying to shed his shirt in the living room. "Really?"

"It's hoooooot!" Gilbert whined, giving up. "Birdie, help me."

Matthew chuckled at the helpless, child-like expression on Gilbert's face, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Once it was off, it took all Matthew had not to stare at the former nation's chest. The moonlight bounced off it just right, making him glow.

"There you go." Matthew padded back towards the kitchen, tossing the wadded-up black shirt at Gilbert once he recovered.

"Hey Birdie?" Matthew turned to see Gilbert grinning evilly. "Why don't _you _strip too?"

"Because I'm not drunk, and I'll have to remember tonight." Matthew replied, and went back into the kitchen. Gilbert didn't relent.

"Come on Birdie, pleaaaase?" Gilbert whined.

"Would you stop drawing out all your vowels?" Matthew muttered, slightly irritated with the albino.

"How about this?" Matthew turned to see Gilbert was suddenly right there in his face, invading his bubble much like the first day they met. "You kiiiiiiiiiss me?"

"I'm not going to kiss you while you're drunk." Matthew snapped. "You wouldn't remember it in the morning."

Gilbert was deterred, and ate his pancakes in silence. He only spoke to ask for maple syrup, which Matthew claimed they had none. Matthew figured he was going to leave, so he trudged back up the stairs and fell in bed, the same exact way he had when he first tried to go to sleep.

Gilbert finished his pancakes and went upstairs to thank Matthew. When he saw him asleep, he smiled a little, and pulled the Canadian flag blanket Matthew had at the end of the bed over the sleeping Canadian. He started to leave, but thought better of it, and lay down beside Matthew.

Matthew, who was a cuddler in his sleep, thanks to Kumajirou, did just that; he cuddled up against Gilbert's chest. Gilbert just responded by wrapping his arms around him, and fell asleep with their foreheads pressed together on the pillow.

* * *

Matthew woke to a warm body wrapped around him. When he lifted his head, he saw Gilbert asleep beside him.

"What are you still doing here?" Matthew asked though the albino likely couldn't hear him.

"Sleeping," came the reply from Gilbert. "Now shut up so I can continue."

"In my bed?" Matthew chuckled. It wasn't like it was the first time Gilbert had fallen asleep in Matthew's bed. It was just the first time Gilbert had cuddled with him. "Cuddling me?"

"Hey, you're the serial-cuddler." Gil replied with a huge grin.

"I-I am not!" Matthew blushed furiously, and Gilbert's smile softened.

"You wanted to know why I was still here." Gilbert pulled Matthew a little closer. "I'm here so I can do this."

Matthew was just about to say something, when lips pressed against his. He blinked in surprise, before his lids fluttered closed in bliss. Gilbert pulled back a little after a moment, and wiped Matthew's bottom lip with his thumb.

"What was that?" Matthew asked breathlessly, not sure of what to make of this new side of Gilbert.

"Oh, you want me to show you again?" Gilbert grinned teasingly, leaning in for more.

That's when the bottle of maple syrup tumbled to the floor, and Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Matthew.

"You told me you had no syrup!" He said accusingly.

"I-" He cut himself off, springing from the bed to run around the house.

"I'm gonna get you, my pretty!" Gilbert yelled as he ran after Matthew. "And your little curl too!"


	3. Fighting Over Nothing

Gilbert looked around at the party, confused. Matthew had just been beside him, then suddenly he was gone. He wasn't near Lars (not that Gilbert was upset about _that. _He was tired of Lars trying to put moves on _his _Canadian) or Mathias, and he was definitely not near Ludwig, who was shamelessly—if not drunkenly—making out Feliciano.

"Birdie, where are you?" Gilbert muttered to himself, stepping over Lukas, who was just lying in the middle of the floor, probably hiding from Mathias, who had been trying to get him to a bedroom for the last hour. Sometimes Danes are so stupid…

"Birdie~" Gilbert spotted his Canadian at the bar, sitting beside Francis. A beer was in his hand, as well as Francis' hand in his other. Matthew was obviously drunk; he was letting Francis' other hand wander pretty much anywhere. Currently, it was playing with the zipper on his pants. "Birdie…"

"Oh hey Gilbert~" Mattie slurred, swaying a bit as he grinned drunkenly at his boyfriend. "Francis was just telling me a funny story…"

"Really? Is that why his hands are on your vital regions?" Gilbert muttered, slapping Francis' hand away from the drunken Canadian. "Which, by the way, I invaded. Not him."

"I's okay." Mattie replied, patting Francis' shoulder. "He's not gonna try anything."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as Francis' hand went back to where it had been. He again slapped it away.

"Gilbert, stop it." Francis whined, this time wrapping his arm around Matthew, and pulling him close. "I love Mathieu."

"Awe, I love you too Francis." Matthew replied, grinning at the Frenchman. Francis started to lean in for a kiss, and it looked to Gilbert like Mattie was about to let him. Gilbert contemplated lying to Matthew and telling him that he had slept with Elizabeta.

Matthew's head snapped around right then, his eyes wide, sober, and wounded. Gilbert wondered what had happened, before he realized that he had voiced what he thought about saying out loud.

"Mattie… I…" Gilbert reached forward to take Mattie's hand, but the blond Canadian yanked his hand back. "I didn't-"

"What, didn't mean to tell me that you slept with Lizzy?" Mattie demanded, causing Gilbert to flinch. "Yeah, of course you wouldn't admit to that."

"Mathieu-"

"Shut up Francis." Matthew snapped, turning to stalk off.

Gilbert and Francis were left alone, Gilbert wondering what just happened.

"You know," Francis began, "Mathieu's never going to forgive you. You really messed up this time."

"You're the one who was drunk and trying to cop a feel on my boyfriend." Gilbert snapped, though he knew Francis was right. "I need another beer." Gilbert got up and left the party. He grabbed a beer on the way out, groaning. "I really hope this kills me."

Gilbert wished it really would.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gilbert found himself on the doorstep of Matthew's house, flowers and chocolates in hand. He knocked on the door with a racing, shattered heart, but he was hopeful that maybe he could convince Matthew to come back to him.

When Matthew opened the door, the Canadian looked tired, and broken, as if he hadn't slept in days. Gilbert's heart cracked more at the sight.

"Mattie? I have a question. I know I've been a total jerk, and I was in the wrong, but if I could just explain it, you'll understand. I do have a question I have to ask first." Gilbert got down on one knee, and pulled a velvet box from the pocket of his black jacket. "Will you-"

"Gilbert…" Matthew was blushing, but it wasn't the kind of blush Gilbert was used to seeing. "I-I… I just… I can't-No, I won't let you hurt me again. Goodbye Gilly."

That last cruel jab with the nickname only Matthew got away with broke the last remaining piece of the former nation's heart as he slammed the door in Gilbert's face.

_"Marry me...?"_


	4. So Far Away

_This time, This place  
__Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, __  
you know, you know_

Gilbert sat on the swing set in the park, swinging, though his feet never left the ground. His albino skin was abnormally pale, his t-shirt and jeans dirty from throwing himself on the ground in shame, and his white hair was messy, sticking out every which way. His red eyes were glazed over, his mind in another time entirely, though in the exact same place.

_"I promise you I won't leave you, or forget you, or anything." Gilbert told the younger blonde sitting beside him on the park bench in front of the swings. "I'll be here forever and always."_

_ The Canadian blushed at Gilbert's words, staring at his hands. He wanted to say something, to let Gilbert know he felt the same, but Gilbert took the silence as sorrow. _

_ "Birdie?" Gilbert scooted closer, and was just about to say something when the Canadian hugged him tightly, burying his face in Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert's arms immediately went around the younger nation's shoulders, enjoying the moment. _

It was hard, knowing that all of it was gone. One stupid decision, one stupid _unawesome _moment, and everything was gone.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming  
you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
S__top breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

The ear buds in Gilbert's ears were nearly invisible, blending in with his pale skin, as he replayed the song that made him think of the blonde every time he heard it since _that day_, even if it didn't always fit the moment. He thought of another day.

_Gilbert stumbled into Matthew's room, and upon seeing the Canadian asleep, he drunkenly made his way to the bed and collapsed next to him. _

_ "Heeeeeey Birdie." He slurred, grinning at the now-awake Matthew. "Make me pancakes?"_

_ "No." Matthew mumbled, half asleep, and rolled over so Gilbert was staring at his back._

_ "Why nooooooot?" Gilbert whined, tugging on the back of Matthew's night shirt. _

_ "Cause it's 2 AM." Matthew muttered, and that's when Gilbert noticed his hair curl was sitting rather teasingly on the top of Matthew's head. Surely Matthew wouldn't mind if he just…_

_ Matthew went limp and let out a loud half-yelp, half-moan, before slapping a hand over his mouth, swinging around to glare at a giggling Gilbert._

_ "Y-you _moaned _Birdie!" Gilbert laughed, rolling right off the bed, only to continue laughing at a blushing Matthew._

A single tear rolled down Gilbert's cheek. All of it was gone now.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
__I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know _

Gilbert had begged, pleaded, and everything in between for Matthew to take him back, to give him another chance. Gilbert knew he didn't deserve it, but he wanted it nonetheless.

_"Gilbert…" Matthew was blushing, but it wasn't the kind of blush Gilbert was used to seeing. "I-I… I just… I can't-No, I _won't _let you hurt me again. Goodbye Gilly."_

_ That last cruel jab with the nickname only Matthew got away with broke the last remaining piece of the former nation's heart. _

It was over. Nothing could be done.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming  
you'll be with me a  
nd you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Gone.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
__Been far away for far too long  
But you know,  
you know, you know_

What was going to happen now? The only one who really accepted the former nation had been the Canadian, and he was gone now.

_Gone… _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Gilbert stood from where he sat at the swing. He was going to do something to get his Birdie back, or so help him, he was going to make himself disappear.

_Birdie better be ready…_


	5. I Loved You All Along

"I'm coming!" Matthew yelled, getting up and heading to the door. He was attempting to nurse a hang over, but the banging on the door didn't really allow him to do that. "Alfred, I swear to-"

He stopped halfway through opening the door, and blinked in surprise at the albino standing before him, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Gilbert, don't you dare even try." Matthew mumbled, starting to close the door, lilac eyes already filling with tears. The Prussian's foot in the door stopped him. "Gil, wha-"

"Shut up and listen to me." Gilbert snapped, shocking Matthew into silence as he forced his way into his house. "I don't care if you're mad at me. You're going to hear me out."

"Gil-"

"I did not cheat on you." He interrupted the younger, holding up a hand to show him that he needed to stop talking. "I was just so mad at you for letting Francis… _Grope you,_ and I didn't really think when I blurted it out. I should have just ignored it, passed it off for both of you being drunk."

"Gil-" Matthew tried again.

"And even more so, I'm sorry for being so unawesome. I shouldn't have been so annoying with pestering you after we got in the fight. I should have just listened to you and told you the truth, and all of that sappy stuff."

"Gilbert plea-"

"I also wanted to add that I love you." He blinked as he said the words; he had never really said them before, and he found himself wanting to say them again. "Ich liebe dich"

"I have no clue what you just said right then, but I love you too." Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist, and leaned his forehead against his chest. Gilbert, shocked but pleased, wrapped his arms around the nation's waist, remembering the day at the park when the same thing happened. It took him a moment to see that Matthew was sobbing softly into his shirt. (Though he more of _felt _it as the tears dampened his shirt)

"Birdie~" He cooed, rubbing the younger nation's back soothingly. "Bitte heul nicht."

"I missed you so much." Matthew whimpered into his chest.

"I know." Gilbert pushed Matthew away slightly to scoop him into his arms, his legs slung over an arm, his back held up by another. "Come on."

Matthew didn't protest as Gilbert carried him—after kicking the front door shut—to the bedroom and set him on the bed. Gilbert turned to leave, but a finger that hooked itself in his belt loop stopped him.

"Please don't go." He whimpered, and Gilbert complied, lying beside him in the bed. Gilbert pulled Matthew against his chest, who buried his face in the base of Gilbert's neck.

The two fell asleep together, entirely content, back together.

_So keep breathing '  
__Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
__Believe it  
__Hold on to me and, __never let me go  
__Keep breathing  
__'Cause __I'm not leaving you anymore  
__Believe it  
__Hold on to me and, __never let me go  
__K__eep breathing  
__Hold on to me and, __never let me go  
__Keep breathing  
__Hold on to me and, __never let me go_


End file.
